


Canceled Dates and Phoning Snakes

by witchy_teacup



Series: Days of Our Wives [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale actually sells books in this one, Canceled Dates, Content Warning: Mentions of elderly parents slipping and falling, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone's ok, F/F, F/M, Falling Asleep talking on the Phone, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Flirting, Flirty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), It is now, Lounge Singer Crowley, Phone Conversations, bookseller aziraphale, but don't worry, is that a thing?, phone dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Azira and Antonia try to schedule their next date, but life keeps getting in the way.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Days of Our Wives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Canceled Dates and Phoning Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, and since I can't go see my friends or family because of the pandemic, I can at least share the next installment of my fluffy wives series with all of you lovelies!

When the phone rang two hours before she was supposed to meet Antonia at the museum, Azira was struck by a sudden certainty that she wasn’t going to get to go to the museum today. 

“Hello?”

“Zira, I hate to do this, but—“

She cut Antonia off saying, “Just tell me this. Did anyone die?”

“No.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“Is it work related?”

“No.”

“Family?”

“Yes, my dad slipped in the tub.” She hurried to add, “He’s fine.” She sighed and continued, “My sister’s tied up at work, so I’m the only one who can go hold Mum’s hand while the doctor’s check him over and make sure he’s a hundred percent okay.”

“I understand, my dear. I’m disappointed that I won’t get to see you, but I understand,” Azira said, sitting down with a sigh. “Go to them, darling, and call me if you need someone to listen, okay?”

“Sure thing, Angel. Thanks.”

==

“Hey Angel, I wasn’t sure if I should call. It’s so late and I—” Antonia’s voice on the answering machine cut off when Azira snatched the phone out of its cradle.

“So sorry I didn’t make it to the phone before the machine picked up,” she said a bit hurriedly. “I was waiting up, hoping you would call, but I’m afraid I nodded off on the sofa.”

“Sorry Angel. I didn’t mean for you to lose sleep because of me.”

“Give us some more time and we’ll see if that’s quite true,” Azira quipped with a smirk.

Antonia fumbled her mobile and her keys, but managed to keep a hold of the phone as her keys clattered to the ground. “Ngk—Angel! What do you lose your filter when you’re tired?”

Azira laughed and said, “Possibly. Another thing you’ll have to find out later.” She sipped her cocoa and made a face because it had long since gone cold. She moved into her tiny kitchen and dumped the mug in the sink before filling the kettle. “So, how’s your dad?”

“He’s fine, he’s got a mild concussion, a sprained ankle, and he got himself a fine set of bruises for his trouble.” Antonia shook her head wonderingly at how fast Azira could change gears when she wanted to. She kicked off her boots and headed into her kitchen to grab a glass of wine. “Mum’s terribly mad at him because apparently he’s promised and promised that they’d get a mat or something for the tub, but he’s been putting it off and ‘forgetting’ to pick one up. He just doesn’t want to admit that they’re not as young as they used to be.”

Azira leaned back against the counter and twirled the phone cord around a finger while the kettle heated. “I’m glad he’s alright.”

“Me too. Anyway, the doctors released him a few hours ago, and I drove them home. Once we’d gotten Dad upstairs, I popped out to the market and bought a bunch of those traction sticker thingies. Long story short, Mum and I plastered every tub in the house with adorable rubber duck stickers. Dad had a fit when he saw, but he thanked me before I left.” She set her wine glass down so she could throw herself onto her bed dramatically. 

Azira chuckled and said, “I’m glad you called, my dear.”

“I’m sorry I had to cancel our date.”

“It’s alright. Family is important. We can always reschedule our date. How does your Wednesday look?” Azira said and took a careful sip of her tea.

“Looks good.”

“Come round around one?”

“It’s a date.”

==

“Zira? I was just about to start getting ready for our date. What’s up?”

“Oh, Toni, I’m so sorry—I have to cancel. My part-timer called in, and the shop’s terribly busy today. I can’t get away.” Azira cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she finished wrapping a customer’s purchase. She handed the customer her wrapped books then covered the phone’s mouthpiece and told the customer, “Thank you and please come again.”

Antonia sighed and said, “It’s alright Angel. Call me when you close up for the night, if you’re not too knackered?”

“I’ll ring you. Thank you for understanding—I’ll be with you in just a tick, deary—Toni, I’ll talk to you later. Ta-ta.”

Antonia sighed and said to the dial tone, “Bye Angel...”

==

Antonia was lounging on her sofa, lazily playing a first player shooting game on her Playstation when her mobile finally rang. She rolled off the couch in her haste to grab the mobile from where it lay on the floor under the couch. “Oof—Angel?”

“Hello, my dear girl,” Azira said as she kicked off her shoes and flopped onto her sofa with a relieved sigh.

“How are you?”

Azira sighed and said, “Tired. My feet are absolutely throbbing. I can’t remember a day as busy as this.”

“Any idea why it was so busy?” Antonia asked as her abandoned character died on the screen above her in a dramatic splash of blood.

“I’m not entirely sure, but we are having a bit of a sale because school starts next week,” Azira said, stretching out on the sofa. “Enough about my day. Tell me about yours, my dear.”

“Well, I got a call from Mum. She wanted to give me an update on Dad. He’s good, bored but good,” she began, crossing her ankles in the air as she lay on her stomach on ridiculous faux fur rug she’d bought on a whim between the couch and the sleek coffee table.

“I’m glad he’s doing well,” Azira said yawning.

Antonia smiled and said, “Maybe tomorrow I could swing by your shop and get you to recommend some books for him?” 

The silence on the other end of the line was broken by a gentle snore. 

“Azira? Angel? I can’t believe you fell asleep on the phone,” Antonia said quietly with a grin. “I’ll bet you didn’t even change clothes before you laid down. Did you even make it to bed? You’re gonna be cross when you wake up to rumpled clothes and a dial tone on your sofa.” She twisted a loose curl of hair idly and bit her lip. “I’d bet anything you’re adorable when you’re cross.”

She smiled and rolled onto her back, still cradling the phone. She sighed and murmured, “I can’t wait to find out what you look like first thing in the morning. I bet you’re gorgeous...” She laughed and said, “Goodnight, Angel. Dream of what you like most.”

==

Azira looked up and beamed at the absolute vision sauntering into her shop. She was wearing a pair of black jogger pants and a loose tank top with Queen’s logo on it over a brightly patterned sports bra. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun, a few loose curls framing her face, softening the dramatic angles of her features.

“Toni! What brings you here?” 

“Do I need an excuse to come see my angel?” Antonia asked with a casual shrug. “I tried to tell you I might swing by today, but you kinda fell asleep.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry, my dear! I guess I didn’t quite realize how tired I was,” Azira said, fluttering her hands as she spoke.

Antonia smirked at her and hooked her sunglasses on her tank top. “You even started to snore.” Her smirk turned into a full on grin as Azira blushed, her soft round cheeks turning a particularly fetching shade of pink. “Don’t get your garters in a twist, Angel. It was adorable. Like everything else about you. Even the color of your blushes is cute, and I’m not a pink kind of girl, Angel.” She trailed a finger down her cheek. “But I can see myself falling in love with this particular shade of pink.”

Azira took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something, but her voice failed her. She tried again and found herself smiling despite herself.

Antonia chuckled lowly and said conspiratorially, “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

“You’re sexy when I’m flustered—” Azira slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words left her lips.

Antonia threw back her head laughing. She leaned down and kissed the back of the hand Azira had covering her mouth. “Okay, okay, I’ll take pity on you. I came by to see you and to see if you could recommend a few books that might help my father fight off his boredom.”

“Ah...” she said lowering her hand. “Yes,” she said, pulling herself back together, and smoothing her hands over the pale blue sweater vest she was wearing, “yes, I can do that. Um, what genres does he enjoy?”

Azira led Antonia through the stacks and helped her pick out three books for her dad. As Azira handed her the wrapped books, she asked, “So, Angel, would you care to join me for dinner on Monday night?”

“I’d love to, my dear.”

==

When the phone rang on Saturday as Azira let herself into her flat over the shop to grab a quick lunch, she sighed and picked up the receiver. “Don’t tell me, you have to cancel?”

Antonia sighed, “I’m sorry, Angel. Martin just called and asked me to work Monday night. He found room in the budget for a third show, and...”

“It’s okay, Toni. I will miss you terribly, but we can always reschedule,” Azira said with a gentle tone.

“I’m really sorry, Angel. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Will you do me a favor, my dear girl?”

“Anything, Angel.”

“Call me when you get home Monday night? I know it’ll be late...”

“Sure thing, Angel.”

==

Azira stumbled to the phone as its shrill chime cut through the night’s quiet. She cleared her throat, trying to chase away the cobwebs from her voice before picking up the receiver and saying, “Hello?”

“Hey, Angel, did I wake you?” Antonia asked as she unlocked the door of her flat. She tossed her keys in the funky little dish she and Azira had painted on one of their dates. She kept the dish on the spindly-legged table that stood next to the door, so that her first thoughts upon coming home would always be of her angel. 

“Mmmh...honestly?”

“Course.”

“Yes,” Azira said, voice still thick with sleep as she dragged the phone as far as its cord would let her. She curled up on the worn love seat, tucking her legs beneath her. “But I’m glad you called. How was your show?”

Antonia smiled, juggling her mobile as she shrugged out of her coat, and said, “Pretty decent crowd for a Monday night. In fact, the owner booked me for next Monday night and said that if business stays as good next week, he’ll make Mondays a regular gig for me.”

Azira smiled and said, “That’s brilliant, Toni! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Angel, but I’m still mad that I had to cancel our date to work tonight.” Antonia stepped out of her heels and set the kettle to boil while she leaned against the counter and rubbed at the aches they always left in her feet. “I swear if those heels didn’t make my legs look a mile long, I’d throw them in the fire,” she commented offhandedly.

Azira chuckled and said, “You have killer legs, Toni.”

Antonia blushed and retorted, “And you have no filter when you’re sleepy, Angel.”

Azira smirked and said, “Filter or no filter, I think your legs are to die for, Toni. I’m sure the heels snagged you more than a few tips tonight.”

The kettle started to whistle, so Antonia switched off the hob, filled a mug and tossed in a teabag to steep. “Why do you think I wear them, Angel?” She laughed as she sauntered slowly down the hallway to her bedroom. She set her mug down on the bedside table and reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. “So how was your day?”

“Routine. Sold some books, fixed some books, made a few inquires about acquiring more books,” she said tugging the soft tartan throw off the back of the sofa. “Books, books, and more books. My life seems so bland when it comes right down to it.”

Antonia shrugged out of her dress, letting the black silk pool at her feet. “Good thing you like books so much, huh Angel?” She tugged open her dresser drawer and lodged her mobile between her ear and her shoulder so she could pull on her pajama shorts. “I think I’d like to have a bit more routine in my life. Maybe then I wouldn’t have to keep canceling our dates.”

“I miss you, Toni, but I know how much you love being a singer,” Azira said, pulling the throw blanket up to her chin. “I’d never want to see you quit doing something you loved.”

“I miss you too, Angel.” Antonia pulled tugged a tank top over her head before sitting down at her vanity. She put the call on speakerphone as she started pulling the pins out of the complicated cascade of curls she’d worn her hair in that night. “So shall we try again?”

“Third time’s the charm? How’s your Thursday looking?”

“Hmm no good. I’m covering for Anathema at her shop starting Thursday through the rest of the weekend. She’s taking Newt to Malibu to meet her parents.” She shook out her hair as she pulled out a makeup wipe.

“Is that this weekend?” Azira wrapped the phone cord around her finger as she considered their conundrum. “I could always grab some take away and bring you lunch?”

“That could work. Say Thursday at one?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
